


Come Dancing

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [24]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Two can't remember why he agreed to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-fourth day of Christmas' for [giselleslash](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com), just because. ;)

One Two watched Handsome Bob for a moment, then grimaced. "Right then, Bob, what's that?"

"It's a dance move."

"Oh, it is, is it?" One Two was skeptical, and it must have showed if the look Bob gave him was any indication.

"It is. And so is this."

"Well, what d'you want to do that for?"

"Because," Bob said, so patient that One Two could almost hear his teeth gritting, "we're going dancing. You agreed."

"I did," One Two admitted, wondering once again just _why_ he'd done so. "But why are you doing that?"

"Because it's what you do when you go dancing."

"Fuck me," One Two said, staring. "What is this, fucking Strictly Come Dancing??"

"Strictly Come --" Bob bit off the words and gave One Two a disgusted look before stomping from the room.

And damned if Bob wasn't rather fetching when he had his back up. One Two stared at the door for a moment. "Bob?" he called, waiting for an answer that didn't come. "Bob? _Bob_? Oh, for fuck's sake..."

One Two went to the door, stuck his head through. "Bob, I'll take you dancing, okay, don't pout."

"Fuck off."

"C'mon, Bob, I said we'd go, come practice some more."

"No."

"Please?"

"You'll just laugh."

"I won't, I promise."

"I won't believe it unless you practice with me."

"Alright."

"You will?"

"I said I would. But do we have to --"

"One Two..."

"Alright, alright, c'mon then, let's practice."


End file.
